Why Did You Kiss Me
by AnimeLover796
Summary: It's been about a day since Shidouhani kissed me. I have to know why...Yaoi ShidouhanixTooru! Lemon! Boys Love
1. Why Did You Kiss Me?

It's been about a day since Shidouhani kissed me. I find myself relating his kiss with everything I do. It's been haunting me, plaguing me, and I don't know why. We haven't spoken since then and the only eye contact we've had is ruined by pure embarrassment. I have to find out why he did it. Or we will never have the same relationship we had before.

Let me explain. My crazy cousin, who is a girl likes me. Said cousin comes to my school unannounced and catches me dressed up like a princess. She yells at me and confesses her love to me. Then Shidouhani buts in and says that were together and I'm actually gay. Somewhere in the confusion Shidouhani kissed me and she ran away. I don't know why, but I know I have to find out.

We are both sitting in the room completely silent. Shidouhani is sitting and the desk and me on the bottom bunk. The silence could never be so loud. I have to say something….

"Shidouhani"?

I could tell he was surprised to here my voice. He practically jumped out of his skin. And now I know the reason why I need to ask Shidouhani what that kiss meant. I enjoyed that kiss. I was surprised but it wasn't nasty shock. It was more of a pleasant surprise. This could get messy….

" Yeah Tooru?

"Ummm.. Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

He was silent. His back and posture was screaming for a reason to run out of the room. I felt just as uncomfortable, but I had to know.

Shidouhani turned around with a forced smile. " I was just trying to find a way to get us out of that situation that's all."

" Ok…now tell me the real reason. I know your lying so let's try this again. Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

" Tooru I just told you I was just-

Tooru walked up to Shidouhani and suddenly grabbed his face. Shidouhani looked shocked and tried to look away but Tooru was persistent and jerked his face to look a his.

" Tell me the _**real **_reason why. Not the cover up story, not what you want other people to think, your true reason why you kissed me."

_**Shidouhani POV**_

Tooru was starring deep into my eyes, and I could not look away and I could not lie to him anymore. I started to cry and he kept the same serious look on his face. My shell was breaking. The rough exterior of Shidouhani had been cracked. My only weaknesses in this world are my family and Tooru. I have always loved Tooru. Suddenly I lifted my face up and kissed Tooru again and I could feel the shock he felt.

I looked at him seriously and told him what had needed to be told. " Because I love you Tooru."


	2. Flowers

Tooru felt a wave of relief and happiness cover his body. He knelt down and kissed Shidouhani passionately on the lips. Minutes later they were still kissing. Suddenly Shidouhani lost his balance leaning on his chair and fell on Tooru. He looked down at their embarrassing state. Tooru looked up equally embarrassed, but they had waited to long to tell each other of their feeling. Shidouhani would not give up kissing his lips now.

They continued to kiss before they started to make out. Things were getting hot and heavy before they knew it. Tooru felt Shidouhani slip his masterful tongue inside his mouth and moaned at the new sensation. Tooru was not usually aggressive but he found himself getting more competitive. So to throw Shidouhani out his concentration he started rubbing his hands down his back.

He felt Shidouhani tense up because he was nervous. But Shidouhani continued to reek havoc on Tooru's mouth. Tooru finally got to the end of his back and gave Shidouhani's ass a squeeze. Shidouhani stopped and looked at his in utter embarrassment. Tooru began a hard laughter just before Shidouhani began to kiss him again. Tooru was temporarily distracted before he got back into it.

Suddenly Shidouhani felt Tooru get up so that Shidouhani was sitting on his lap. He felt his face flushed and his body starting to get slick with sweat. Tooru moved his head up so that he could kiss Shidouhani again, but only for a brief second. He began to move down and started kissing Shidouhani's neck. Shidouhani let out an embarrassing moan and he felt Tooru smile.

" Hey don't cocky just because you made made me mo-

Suddenly Shidouhani felt himself let out an even louder embarrassing moan. Tooru was sending Shidouhani to heaven when he started to kiss his collar bone. Shidouhani was in pure ecstasy. He threw his head back so that Tooru would have more access. Then without stopping the kissed Tooru maneuvered them so that Shidouhani was below and he was on top.

Shidouhani put his arms around Tooru's neck and looked up at the ceiling. Inside his head he couldn't believe what was going on. Shidouhani started letting his hands roam because he couldn't stand to sit still. He let his hands roam under Tooru's shirt, up his back and then around to his stomach.

His abdomen was fit and somewhat muscular for his slender body. They had not realized just how far they had gotten until they heard a knock at the door….

" Umm… excuse me this is your town mail carrier, we have a package for you!"

" Ummm… give us a second!", they said in unison.

They quickly got themselves together and opened the door, got their package and sat down. It was just some flowers from the president congratulating them on their princess job from last week. They both stayed deep in thought, mad that the interruption was for some damn flowers.


	3. Eternity Long Kisses

At first they sat their awkwardly in silence. But suddenly Shidouhani interrupted Tooru's thoughts. He had an embarrassed look on his face and was playing with his fingers on the bed.

" Ummm…Tooru?"

"…yeah"

" Can we ummm… continue where we left off?"

Tooru practically fell on the floor. He had always known Shidouhani to be blunt and straight to the point but damn. But it showed he cared and desired for him. While Shidouhani wasn't looking he silently got up and locked the door. Then walked up to him, lifted his face and kissed him long and hard.

He forced Shidouhani back down on the bed not bothering to look for any signs of hesitation. He now knew that Shidouhani wanted him, and that was all he needed to continue. After a long battle for dominance with their tongues Tooru won and sat up so that they could breathe. Shidouhani pulled Tooru's shirt off to reveal his wonderful body. Shidouhani looked up in amazement that someone could be so beautiful.

Tooru didn't seem to notice and broke Shidouhani's concentration when he lifted Shidouhani's shirt off him and threw it across the room. Tooru began kissing him again and this time they were even more passionate. Their bodies were pressed close together and they could both feel each other's hard member through their jeans, which were starting to get uncomfortable.

Tooru began to unzip Shidouhani's pants but then stopped to look to him for permission. Shidouhani nodded and Tooru removed his pants. After that Tooru's pants were also shed. Leaving them both clad in their underwear. Things were even more unbearable now. Every time Shidouhani or Tooru moved the hard members would glide passed each other and caused loud moans to erupt from their throats.

Finally all clothing was removed, and Shidouhani was beyond embarrassed. But Tooru finally issued every doubting thought he had away and whispered to him he was beautiful in his ear. Tooru kissed him again until he got lower and lower.

He finally got to Shidouhani's abdomen where he felt his muscles tightening. He kissed all the way down his stomach and skipped Shidouhani's achingly hard member. He kissed his legs and his feet. Then sucked on his toes very intimately. He finally going back up again and Shidouhani was practically begging him for more contact.

"Please Tooru…I need more of you, now."

Tooru didn't argue but smirked and that Shidouhani could conquer him with words, but in bed, he was the victor. Tooru went down and slid his hot tongue all around Shidouhani's member.

" Ahhhh.. Tooru, more please more."

Tooru accepted this open invitation and fully engulfed Shidouhani's member into his mouth and sucked. Shidouhani had never felt this sensation before and it was so good it almost hurt. Tooru caressed Shidouhani's thighs in the same rhythm which practically made Shidouhani sing. He smirked and continued. He removed Shidouhani's member from his mouth and started licking the head in a teasing manner. Shidouhani screamed his name.

" Ahhh….T-tooru…tooru..please….ah…don't…don't tease me….ah im gonna….im gonna cum."

Shidouhani's voice was labored and erotic. Tooru felt turned on just when he talked.

"AAAhhhh! Tooru, I'm, I'm cuming!"

Shidouhani came just when Tooru got up so his sticky hot liquids splattered onto Tooru's stomach. After Shidouhani caught his breath he decided it was time for him to step it up. He grabbed Tooru from behind and sat Tooru on his lap.

"Shidouhani what the-ahhhh!"

Shidouhani began stroking Tooru's hardened member in a slow pain-stacking pace. Tooru threw his head back on Shidouhani's shoulder, finally gaining the same pleasure he gave to Shidouhani. Shidouhani was happy his reaction was so good. He started to quicken up his pace and then began licking and biting Tooru's ear. Little did he know that this was Tooru's weak spot.

"Ahhhhh! Shidouhani…..ahhhh"

Shidouhani was shocked his actions were being accepted so well. So he continued in his exploration of Tooru's body. He moved his mouth and licked and played at Tooru's neck and collar bone. Tooru couldn't say no to any of his actions, everything felt so good.

"ahhh..Shidouhani, don't stop…don't…stop..ahh….I'm close..I'm gonna cum.

Shidouhani was motivated by the lustful words of his lover. He moved his hands up and down on Tooru's member at lightening speed, and moved Tooru's head so that was having a fierce tongue battle with him. This time Shidouhani won.

"Ahhh…shidouhani…ah, im cuming."

Tooru came into Shidouhani's hands. Shidouhani stopped kissing him and brought his hand up to his face. While starring at Tooru with lustful eyes he licked Tooru's sweet juices off his hand. That made Tooru hard all over again.

Tooru flipped them over so that he was on top again. This time he wanted to actually enter Shidouhani. No he needed to enter Shidouhani. He needed him close to his body panting and sweating. It was as if his whole body needed Shidouhani's to go on living.

"Shidouhani, is this ok? Can I actually make love to you?"

Shidouhani nodded at him and told him to continue. Tooru lifted up Shidouhani's legs and entered his member into Shidouhani. They both groaned at the new sensation, not quite comfortable, but not bad either.

Tooru waited for Shidouhani's signal before he began to move. He started a slow steady pace until Shidouhani's pain disappeared and faded into pleasure.

"Ahh.. Tooru…go faster…."

Tooru moved faster and harder with each thrust now. Both were in an extreme state of bliss as the bed rocked back and forth with each movement. Tooru was now happy for the security measures of the princess room. Doors always locked, no one in the dorm, no peep holes in the door, and most definitely, sound proof dorms. Because now, Shidouhani was louder than ever. It made him feel good to give him such pleasure, he was engulfed in his lustful moans. Suddenly Tooru hit one spot that made Shidouhani go wild.

" AHHH! Tooru more harder….right there..oh my god more"

Shidouhani wrapped his legs around Tooru for even more access to this precious spot. Tooru's movements slowed, but became ten times more effective. Now he would fully pull out of Shidouhani and them ram right at that spot. Shidouhani was seeing stars, his whole body glistening with sweat just like Tooru's. Shidouhani whispered dirty things into tooru's ear and with each time he thrusted harder and harder. Tooru groaned when he felt Shidouhani scratch his nails down his back. It was good pain, if that existed.

They were finally reaching their climax. Shidouhani held his arms around Tooru's neck for maximum closeness. Their bodies continued to glide past each other up and down with each movement. Finally Shidouhani's body began to quiver and shake and he road out a long and hard orgasm with Tooru at the same time.

Both panted and breathed heavily and finally Tooru pulled out of Shidouhani. Tooru wrapped the covers over their bodies and allowed sleep to cloud over his eyes. He kissed Shidouhani on the head and whispered I love you in his ear. Shidouhani smiled and nestled his head in Tooru's neck sending shivers down his body with each breath. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, finally earning a peaceful rest.


	4. Morning Showers

Tooru woke up warm and happy. He opened his eyes and saw sleeping Yujiro's peaceful face. He kissed him gently on the forehead then got up and walked to their in dorm shower. The princess dorms are the only dorms that have their own showers.

Tooru turned on the water and let the hot water run over his body. He was thinking back on last night. And he couldn't think of any reasons to have regrets. He just hoped that Yujiro wouldn't have any regrets. Then he felt roaming hands snake their way around his waist. He turned around in utter shock, but alas, it was Yujiro.

"My god Yujiro you scared the living hell out of me! I thought you were asleep."

"Nah I just woke up, and since when have you called me Yujiro?"

Tooru blushed. " I guess since now."

Yujiro pulled his face closer to his and gave him a passionate good morning kiss. Tooru was already done thinking. Once Yujiro came around his whole essence seemed to just over power his whole being. Then all at once he was turned around and felt his back on the cold shower wall.

"ah..what the hell…Ah yujiro!"

He felt Yujiro's hands snake down to his hardening member stroking with the utmost slowness. Tooru closed his eyes and tried not to give in. He knew Yujiro let him have control last night, but he wanted that control back now.

"Yujiro…ah..st-stop"

"You know you don't want me to stop, just give up"

Tooru was losing his control. He tried to move his hands to stop Yujiro's, but he grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head so the couldn't move. Tooru was losing bad. He did not feel like fighting back, but he had to try. Just as he was about to try fighting back he felt Yujiro's hot lips on his now completely erect member.

"Ahhh…I…I…give up"

The pleasure was too much for him to say no to. He had not been able to feel this sensation from Shidouhani last night, he now knew he missed out. He looked for any place to put his hands, anywhere to apply some friction to. He put his hands in Yujiro's hair, sending his member even deeper into Yujiro's mouth. This sent him over the limit.

"Ahhh..Yujiro..im cuming…."

Tooru came into Yujiro's mouth and Yujiro lapped up all of Tooru's sweet juices. Just as Tooru was about to speak he felt Yujiro pick him up and felt Yujiro slid his member into him.

"Ahhh..Yujiro..hold on.."

The pleasure was immense, it took over his body in just seconds. Yujiro could tell so he didn't wait and he began thrusting into Tooru. Tooru put his arms on yujiro's shoulders for some type of support. He never knew you could do it in this type of position. But he did know one thing, he would definitely do it again.

Yujiro's thrusts became harder and more labored. He hit Tooru's prostate at the exact right angle, and then Tooru knew just how he felt last night. It was too much, he was losing vision, barely able to support his weight anymore.

Tooru placed one of his hands on the shower curtain rod so he could stay in his position.

" Ahhh..you call me yujiro now….so let me hear you scream my name Tooru."

"Ahh..Yujiro… Yujiro…Ah…oh my god…ahh..amazing…soooo good…Yujiro….please…ah..yujiro…ah…im gonna cum….ah..yujiro"

"Then cum….Tooru"

With that Tooru came with Yujiro and they collapsed on the shower floor. Yujiro got up and was about to leave when Tooru grabbed him.

" What is it Tooru"

He grabbed him and sat Yujiro on his lap.

" We haven't gotten to the part were I get to wash your body, all over." Tooru smirked. "We ran out of scrubbies and lufas so I'll just have to use my hands." Tooru gave him a wicked and lustful look.

" I could get used to this."

"Yeah me too."

And with that they descended into probably the most naughty shower in the world.


End file.
